Dinosaur Empire
The Dinosaur Empire is among the oldest empires on Earth. Stretching all the way back to the "extinction" of the dinosaurs sixty five million years ago, it steadily evolved over the millennia until its technology surpassed the much younger human race. Imperial science includes the application of bioengineering and cybernetics on large scale fighting machines called Mechasauruses, which make up the majority of its military. What actually happened sixty five million years ago is just as much up for debate as before, but now there are some extra clues. The most popular theory is that the Earth was bombarded with Getter radiation, killing off most of the dinosaurs and forcing the survivors underground, where they evolved abnormally fast and built the foundations of the Empire. The Empire's leader, King Gore, has ruled it for the entirety of its existence, using its highly advanced technology to keep himself alive. In that time, his jealousy of the mammals who inherited the Earth, especially the human race, has grown to the point that he started a war against the surface world. However, his anger over losing his home has also had time to subside somewhat, and he has given serious thought to settling the Empire in La Gias. The Empire's noncombatants already live in a La Gian colony, with the majority of the Imperial military traveling through the magma flow of the surface world aboard the mobile fortress Machineland. Sometime after the establishment of the Divine Crusaders, the Empire officially joined the DC to gain allies with valuable knowledge of the modern world. They took part in the One Year War, though their Mechasaurus technology was still in its early stages at the time and wasn't enough to change the tide of war in Zeon's favor. Years later, they also fought in the battle against the Zondar, allying temporarily with humanity as a whole to protect the home they vowed to take back. It was at this point that a new movement started in the Empire. Several soldiers and even Gore himself were moved by the courage of humanity's heroes, and eventually a group advocating peace between humans and the Empire was formed. While it has slowly been gaining followers, Gore has chosen to stick to the promise he made his people, and still fights a war he no longer fully believes in for the sake of his honor. Another few years later, the Empire dug up ancient technology in Greece, among which was a powerful supercomputer. They used it to build a super Mechasaurus they called Gilgilgan, but the computer reactivated itself during the reprogramming process and went on a rampage across the world, carving a path of destruction through Machineland and several cities. After evolving into two more powerful forms, it was finally stopped at Dr. Hell's base of operations, Bardos Island. While it was thought to have been destroyed, its computer brain was recovered by Dr. Hell's forces. Only time will tell what will come of this. Machineland has since been recovering from the damage caused by Gilgilgan, rebuilding what was destroyed and generally staying out of action. They have recently started sending out Mechasauruses again, now directly supporting the efforts of the Divine Crusaders. General Bat himself, the leader of the Imperial military, has begun launching his own attacks on Federation bases throughout Europe, and Gore has ordered all soldiers to aid the Crusader forces in any way they require. Known Members PCs: Emperor King Gore Thorn NPCs: General Bat - The leader of the Empire's military forces and a legendary swordsman among their ranks. He believes in an ancient form of honor and chivalry, and is one of Gore's few true friends. He would gladly give his life for the good of the Empire, but his stubborn and persistent nature has kept him from being killed in battle so far. Chief Science Officer Gallery - The head scientist of Machineland's research and development laboratories. He innovated the Mechasaurus technology, and is very unscrupulous in its use. He only has loyalty for the Emperor, and frequently quarrels with Bat over their respective methodologies. Even when Gilgilgan destroyed a large chunk of Machineland and rampaged across the surface, the only interest he took in it was the data he gathered from the incident. Captain Radora - A supporter of the peace movement. Radora initially hated humans and attacked Musashi of the Getter Team's hometown by forcing a volcanic eruption. However, when he saw the lengths humanity's heroes would go to in order to defend the town, their selflessness changed his opinion of the human race to a more positive one. Captain Zanki - General Bat's nephew, trained for years before gaining the rank of Captain. Arrogant and ambitious, he seeks to prove his worth in battle and rise in the ranks. He has made some bad judgments, though, resulting in his uncle regarding him as a disgrace to the family. He has been getting more and more desperate to redeem himself, and is likely to try something drastic soon. Captain Gram - A bitter veteran of the Imperial military, and one of the oldest surviving Captains. He prefers to use M.O.S.P.E.A.D.A. powered armors over Mechasauruses, but has lost two limbs because of this. He still goes out to fight for the thrill of it, though. Captain Belkime - A veteran of the Imperial military, and also one of the oldest surviving Captains. He was the captain of the first Mechasaurus battleship, the White King, and fought in the One Year War. Now, his mental state has slipped somewhat, and he seems to think he and his crew are Hollywood pirates. He insists that anyone on his ship speak in a stereotypical pirate accent, and dresses in overly fancy "pirate" clothes. Gunner Kukku - A gunner aboard the White King. He and his partner Megados often speak and act as one, and they are rumored to actually be one mind inhabiting two bodies. They act in a professional and somewhat cold manner, and never seem to leave the guns' controls. Gunner Megados - See above. Navigation Officer Gamma - A recently returned member of the White King's old crew, who believes the whole pirate thing is a bunch of nonsense. He reluctantly speaks with the accent, though, just to avoid the Captain's wrath. He has a rather snarky attitude, and is an old friend of Rosso. Communications Officer Rosso - The bridge officer in charge of communications aboard the White King, who doesn't get much work due to the general lack of actual communications. He has developed a sense of humor to help deal with the boredom of sitting in a chair and doing nothing all day. He's an old friend of Gamma, and was the first one to welcome him back. Chief Engineer Kila - The chief engineer aboard the White King, and in fact the only engineer aboard the White King. Kila may very well be among the best mechanics in the Empire, able to repair the entire ship in the time it takes a team of four to do the same, but he still puts in constant requests for a team to help him. He spends what little free time he has collecting and building Mechasaurus model kits. Category:Divine Crusaders